


Soft

by VividDayDreamer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, F/F, Flirting, Soft Alex Danvers, Teasing, mornings in bed, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividDayDreamer/pseuds/VividDayDreamer
Summary: Alex wakes with Lena by her side, remembering all over again how lucky she is to find someone who chose to love her, and was willing to show a side of her that very few get to see.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 20
Kudos: 153





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

> No, this was not the WIP I've been working on (surprise surprise 😅), but the idea literally came to me in the shower, at like midnight and I _had_ to write this.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://dreamsescapeus.tumblr.com/) :)

It was morning, the break of day rapidly making its appearance. And though it was Alex's day off, she woke, earlier than she'd like. Her mind kept yanking on multiple strings— of random thoughts— stirring her from her slumber. Yet her body laid heavily, fighting off every reason she needed to get up: the rays of the sun lighting up the room with its presence, the engaging ideas littering her brain, the annoyance of her bladder, and the excessive heat, now trapped between her and another, separated simply by the rumpled up blanket that Alex managed to kick off.

Forcing her lids to open, her vision was blurry, the blinding light painting white on white on— _oh_.

Though her eyes failed her, her sense of smell did not. An ever familiar, intoxicating scent wafted her way.

 _Lena_.

In a flash, Alex remembered. There was a casual evening of laughter and drinks with friends, of jokes and dares and retelling of embarrassing tales, of shy glances and soft, but discrete touches that carried on for hours, until the last of the lingering visitors called it a night. All but one that is. The secret love of her life. The one who made a friendly challenge of seeing who could hold out on telling their friends about their newfound relationship. And of course, with these two stubborn-headed women, the competition was on. And as of that night, it'd been about a month in, with neither one of them budging (save for the near few slip-ups Alex had when she nearly called Lena, "babe," while in the presence of others).

But that didn't matter. It didn't matter if the world knew or not. What mattered to Alex, is that she got the girl. _The girl._ The one who stole her heart away at first glance with those gorgeous eyes that twinkled along with a brilliant smile. Alex never thought she'd be so lucky to be in Lena's orbit, let alone be the object of her affection. That thought alone, was enough.

Though, for as long as they've been together, Alex hadn't yet come to the realization of what it felt like waking next to Lena. Seeing Lena's vulnerable form, kept for her eyes only, who was hers to protect, hers to cherish, hers to awe at and hers to love, was like a dream. Lena chose her, and she never felt luckier.

With a lazy smile on her face, her eyelids started falling once more. Alex shifted closer, removing the obstructive sheets to eliminate any barrier between she and her love, then pressed her bare chest against Lena's back, feeling the warmth of her skin. Alex tipped her head forward to press her lips against Lena's shoulders, pulling a quiet hum from fair-skinned brunette beside her.

  


"Mmmm, feels early," Lena mumbled, happily scooting back further into Alex. She reached down to graze her hand against Alex's arm, which was firmly wrapped around her waist.

"It is," Alex responded, kissing Lena softly once more along the curve of her neck.

"Everything alright?" Lena asked, wondering if there was something bothering her and woke Alex from her sleep.

"Couldn't be better."

  


Lena felt the curl of lips across her skin, which prompted her to turn around. Twisting to face Alex, she immediately caught the most adorable of looks from the redhead, looking at her with shy, guilty eyes, with her bottom lip caught between her teeth.

  


"Hey," Alex said, slightly embarrassed. Lena's eyes flicked down towards Alex's captured lip, smirking before she leaned forward to land a feather-light kiss right at that same spot.

"I love you," Alex whispered with calm relief.

"Love you too," Lena responded. She then proceeded to tuck a strand of hair behind Alex's ear.

  


Alex was entranced, fixated on the beautiful woman before her, sharing her bed, and loving her for all that she is. She slowly closed her eyes and tilted forward to lean her forehead against Lena's. Alex let her guard down, allowing herself to be vulnerable by Lena's side. Lena then lifted Alex's chin upwards, tenderly kissing Alex once more. At the parting of moist lips, Alex hummed with gratitude.

  


"You're so soft, Lee."

"Lip balm works wonders," Lena teased, knowing that Alex wasn't always as diligent on applying some of her own.

"Nooo," Alex said with a bashful grin. "I mean, you're _soft_."

"You'll have to explain better than that, love."

"You're just soft, you know?" Alex said with a shrug. "Just... you. I love it."

"Luthors aren't known for being soft, Alex," Lena smirked.

"Well, you're no ordinary Luthor, _and_ you are soft. I just got lucky enough to see more of it."

  


Lena found comfort in hearing those words from Alex. It was something she never got over, and made her always feel safe to trust Alex. Little moments like this reminded Lena of how Alex saw her, how it made her feel confident in who she was, and know how lucky it was to have met someone clear of prejudice, judging her beneath the surface of her name. It was this, that caused Lena drop her gaze, shying at Alex's honesty.

Alex placed a gentle hand on Lena's cheek, slowly caressing her thumb along her fair skin.

  


"You really are though," Alex said adoringly.

"Your eyes are soft— they glimmer whenever you look at me. Your brows are so expressive and adds a softer look upon your face. Your hair is incredibly smooth. I love running my fingers through it, or having it land on my face or chest. Your lips...," Alex smiled as she shrugged, "well, you know how much I like kissing you. Your legs, your skin...god, they're amazingly smooth and feels really good to touch, you know?"

  


Alex paused, casting her eyes downward as she started to feel a tinge of warmth flood her cheeks. Lena then placed her hand upon Alex's; the one still cupping her cheek. Alex looked back up, locking her eyes with Lena's. Those same bright green eyes, glimmering like they do, gave Alex the assurance she needed to continue.

  


"Your heart's the best part though," Alex said tenderly. "Despite everything you've been through... you still have the need to do good, to help others, to... to love me."

"It wasn't hard to fall for you, dear," Lena smiled.

  


Bashfully, Alex lifted her hand and to bring Lena's up to her lips, kissing the brunette's knuckles.

  


"Your hands are soft too," Alex said with a smile, trying to awkwardly move past the shyness. She then held back a grin. "Although, you can throw a hell of a right hook if you wanted."

  


Lena rolled her eyes, licked her bottom lip, before curling it between her teeth with a grin. She remembered when she accidentally hit Alex a little too hard during one of their kick-boxing workouts.

  


"You know I didn't mean to," Lena said with a playful tone.

"I know. My girlfriend's tough," Alex shied away, still trying to get accustomed to that word. " I love that side of you too. We're a badass couple."

"Damn right. Well, no one really knows we're a couple yet."

"Eventually they will. You're too soft around me for them to not notice," Alex taunted.

  


With mock offense, Lena teasingly pushed Alex away, causing Alex to giggle.

  


"It's true though. Your voice... it gets a little flirty around me sometimes."

"Ohhh, is that right, Ms. 'I'll-just-call-you-babe-every-time' Danvers? It's amazing Kara hadn't started hounding you with questions already."

"Okay, okay. 50-50 shot still."

"I'm still going to win."

"Wouldn't bet on it yet. I've gotten lucky so far."

  


With a devilish smirk, Lena pushed Alex down and lifted herself to lay atop Alex, straddling her hips. She then bent forward to kiss Alex with a teasing need that always drove Alex mad.

  


"You and I both, love," Lena whispered, her lips dragging along Alex's mouth with every syllable.

"God, babe."

  


Alex allowed Lena to control the pace, to take over, until Lena shifted her weight above her, causing Alex to freeze.

  


"Oh god, wait. Wait Lee," Alex grunted, cringing uncomfortably. "Bladder."

  


Lena rolled her eyes and immediately shifted off her, allowing Alex to quickly scramble out of bed. However, about two steps out, Alex turned right around to leave a quick peck on Lena's lips.

  


"Go, love," Lena giggled, smacking Alex's rear.

  


Alex laughed then ran off and slammed the door behind her, leaving a muffled, 'I love you' shouted from behind.

  



End file.
